La flor del cerezo
by Miaru
Summary: Haruno Sakura había crecido, pero algo marcó su vida en la infancia... Drama y romance juntos, CAP 4 UP! spero les guste el cap nuevo!
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: otro fic porquería de los míos esta comenzandou! XDDD holas! Soy la loca de la web! Y aquí vuelvo con uno de mis fics, espero que os guste la pareja no la diré hasta el final jujuju… ya lo sabréis! n.-

AVISO: toda marca, personaje, lugar, etc, que sea mencionado en este fic NO me pertenece. Y los personajes de Naruto tampoco TTT.TTT (pq si fueran míos ya estarían haciendo lemon con yaoi ù.ú) espero que os gusteeee! n0n P.D: NO HAY YAOI

**La flor del cerezo **

**1. Marchitamiento **

Una niña de unos… cuatro años caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de su madre, miraba las tiendas alegremente, hoy le comprarían un bonito vestido color esmeralda. Cuando llegó a la tienda, entró junto con su madre y se dirigió al vestidito, lo miró y lo cogió, su madre miro a la niña con cariño, y en su rostro apareció una bonita sonrisa, mientras le pagaba el vestido, la hija, miraba a otro niño de su misma edad, estaba embelesada, de repente sus ojos se posaron en un chico joven, con el pelo largo, que cogía la mano del chico.

mamá es Uchiha Sasuke! –Susurró la niña en el oído de su madre.-

jajaja! Hija… -la madre le revolvió el pelo y salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose a casa.-

A la tarde, la niña salió de su casita sola hacía un barrio donde vivían los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea, los Uchiha. Caminaba mirando de nuevo las mismas tiendas de la mañana, se acercó al barrio, la entrada estaba decorada con el símbolo del clan, y la gente caminaba por dentro del barrio. La niña se adentro a él a escondidas, si la veían le preguntarían que hacía allí, llamarían a sus padres y le reñirían, ella quería ver de nuevo a los dos hermanos. Llegó a la casa principal, se adentró por el jardín de atrás, estaba en el salón, donde tomaban el té y comían galletitas, de repente la puerta corrediza se fue abriendo poco a poco, ella se asustó y se metió en un pequeño armario donde se acurrucó, y abrazó sus piernas, dejó una rendija por donde mirar al exterior para ver que pasaba. Cuando entró la persona, la cría pudo ver de quien se trataba, el chico de pelo largo! Junto con el entraron dos personas más, un hombre, y una mujer, estos dos se sentaron en un cojín en frente de la mesa, y el chico joven apareció por arte de magia detrás de ellos, entre las sombras solo se vio una luz, parecía un rayo que se había movido rápidamente, haciendo que los cuerpos de los mayores, cayeran al suelo sangrando, si… Uchiha Itachi había asesinado a sus padres, y su hermano menor no tardaría en llegar. Y efectivamente, el hermano llegó dejando la mochila en su habitación, y entrando al salón lentamente, cuando estuvo en la sala cerró la puerta sin mirar adentro, cuando se giró para decir "hola" a sus padres, no veía nada, solo una sustancia rojiza en el suelo, la fue siguiendo con sus ojos negros, hasta llegar a los cuerpos de sus padres, que yacían en el suelo, sangrando. El pequeño cayó al suelo de culo por culpa de la impresión, y de la oscuridad apareció una sombra, su hermano mayor estaba en la sala.

La pobre niña estaba observando todo con lágrimas en los ojos, si sollozaba la verían, si salía la matarían, decidió quedarse allí y no hacer nada, se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar sonidos, pero las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Cuando los hermano salieron de la casa, se escucharon gritos tanto del hermano menor como de la familia restante, sus tíos, abuelos, padres… todos habían muerto. La niña, nada más que salieron los dos, salió corriendo del armario, pero tropezó y cayó en un charco rojo, se asustó, quedó con las manos, cabeza, pelo, manchados de sangre, se levantó lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo. Salió del barrio por la parte trasera de la casa, llorando, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no miraba donde iba, solo quería quitarse los gritos de dolor de los oídos, pero algo le dolía mas… ¿Uchiha Sasuke sobreviviría? Llegó al parque más cercano, y se miró entera, aún lloraba y los gritos torturaban sus tímpanos, miró al frente y después hacía abajo, mirándose el cuerpo, si… su bonito vestido color esmeralda había sido mancillado por el acto de crueldad de Uchiha Itachi. La pequeña sintió una tristeza grandiosa dentro de su ser, siguió corriendo, quería dejar todo sentimiento de tristeza por el camino, pero no, se lo llevó, y aún continúa con él… si, a los 15 años aún tenía los gritos, el dolor, la tristeza, de aquel día, y tendría que vivir con aquello hasta el día de su muerte, el día que todo acabe… el día que Haruno Sakura muriera todo acabaría para ella.

**Continua!**

Miaru: ya e vuelto, bueno… que triste T.T será un SakuIta? No lo se jujuju la verdad es que no se como lo aré, por que tal y como van las cosas… XDDDD bueno espero reviews, SI NO, NO HAY HISTORIA! Ò.ó

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	2. 2miedo en la noche

**La flor del cerezo**

**2. Miedo en la noche.**

Una chica de unos… 15 años, se levantaba de su camita calentita, se dirigió al lado del armario donde se miró a un espejo muy alto, para ver su bonita figura. Seguido se fue al lavabo, se duchó, se vistió, peinó, y por fin salió de casa. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, se encontró con su amigo Naruto, estuvieron hablando como un día normal, el chico se fue a comer ramen y la Haruno a hacer la compra.

.-.a ver… quisiera un kilo de manzanas… y… déme dos bandejas de aquellas. –pidió señalando a un estante muy alto donde se encontraban unas galletas.-

Cuando pagó al hombre, salió de la tienda hacía casa, estaba un poco cansada y aun tenía que darle de comer al perro. (NA: Sakura ya es independiente y tiene un perro y vive sola claro está, imaginémoslo así, ok?)

Cuando llegó salió a la terraza, el perro que le llegaba más o menos por encima de las rodillas se le abalanzó encima, y le lamió toda la cara.

.-.jajajaja! paraaaa! –Decía la pobre chica aplastada debajo del perro.-

.-.uuu wof! Wof wof! Woooof! –le contestaba el perro.- (Na: traduciremos lo que a dicho: "dame mi comida frentuda!" XD)

.-.Kimooooo! toma la comidita! –chillaba Sakura desde la cocina, a lo que el perro salió escopeteao hacía ella.-

Cuando el perro comió bieeen a gusto, la chiquilla cogió una especie de libro y lo leyó mientras se comía una galleta en el sofá.

".-.vaya… a si que aun no le han encontrado… vaya mierda de ANBUS! Tendrían que aplicarse más en las búsquedas!"-piensa refunfuñando.-"Creo… que debería dejar de leer esto…"-siguió pensando al darse cuenta de que lagrimas surcaban por su rostro.-"no volverá…"

A eso que tocan al timbre, la Haruno se dirige a la puerta y ve al dependiente de la tienda de las galletas, y le pregunta:

.-.que hace usted aquí? –anonadada.-

.-.perdona hija, pero es que van a hacer obras en mi casa y no tengo donde ir… te importaría? –pregunta sonrojado.-

La madre de Sakura conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo a ese hombre, y decidió que podría quedarse por un tiempo.

.-.está bien, pero tendrá que dormir en el sofá… -le comento la chica.-

.-.bueeeeenooo! no pasa nada! n.n –(NA: vivir de gorra… que maravilla XD)

A la hora de la cena el hombre la ayudó a prepararla, y la Haruno se lo agradeció.

.-.muchas gracias por ayudarme… -Sakura le dijo mientras comía.-

.-.de nada!

Y así pasaron la velada, hablando sobre los días que tardarían en acabar la obra, y todo aquello, a la hora de dormir Sakura se despidió del señor con un camisón muy sexy de color rojo pasión. Cuando estuvo acostada, se quedó mirando al techo con un brazo sobre la frente, estaba meditando. De pronto siente algo, es la puerta de su habitación, está abierta, pero nadie a entrado, todo está oscuro, solo la luz de la luna alumbra la habitación, la Haruno se levantó de la cama lentamente, fue a la puerta y la cerró, cuando iba a girarse para volver a la cama, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y la abrazaron desde detrás.

.-.aaahhhh! auxilio! Quien es? KYYYYAAAAA! –una mano de la persona de detrás de Sakura se posó encima de un seno de la chica, y fue descendiendo hasta la barriguita, la mano se paró ahí.-

.-.vaya… veo que has crecido… te han crecido… -susurró el de detrás, volviendo a subir la mano hasta su seno.-

O.O auxiliooooo! –la chica del miedo no se podía ni mover.-

**Continua!**

Miaru: jojojojo! Quien será? El viejo no creo u.uU la verdad esq no lo se, XD hasta que no lo aga… XDDDD hasta la proxima y… GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME MANDARON REVIEEEEWS! n0n

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	3. caída del árbol, nace de nuevo el miedo

**La flor del cerezo.**

**3. caída del árbol, nace de nuevo el miedo.**

_Recordemos:_

_.-.vaya… veo que has crecido… te han crecido… -susurró el de detrás, volviendo a subir la mano hasta su seno.-_

_.-.O.O auxiliooooo! –la chica del miedo no se podía ni mover.- _

.-.jajajaja! No me digas que me tienes miedo! Pues… -se acerca al oído.- aun te falta verme el rostro… -dice con malicia.- y aun tengo una pregunta para ti, mi querida Sakura… -baja los brazos sin tocarla y la abraza por la cintura, aún con los labios en el oído de la pobre chica.- eres virgen? Jujuju… -el hombre se relamió los labios al ver lo que le esperaba.-

.-.yo… yo… suéltameeee! –Sakura, como tenía experiencia en pegar a Naruto, le pegó un buen porrazo al hombre sin verle la cara, este, cayó por el balcón, huyendo de la chica por el jardin.- pero a ver… se puede saber para que está el perro? "inner: puto perro… nunca protege la casa, siempre sobando, comiendo, y sobando… kusooooo!"

.-.a pasado algo? –el señor mayor apareció por la puerta con una mano en la nuca, sonrojado.-

.-.ja ja.. –risa nerviosa.- pues… no, es que e tenido una pesadilla pero no se preocupe.

.-.jajaja ok, bajaré de nuevo…

.-.buenas noches…

(NA: por cierto, el viejo si que tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas XDDD viene medio siglo después de que pasen XDDDDDD)

Mientras la chica volvía a acostarse, abajo en el salón, se podía ver a una figura estirada en un sofá, con una mascara en los ojos, y potingues en la cara, mientras roncaba, de su trasero salían sonidillos.

(NA: vamos, que el viejo es: metro sexual, una pasa arrugada, y de paso es un pedorro… no me extraña que se entere tarde de las cosas, además ronca… u.uU ai dios mio… a onde iremo a parar… XDDD)

---

Un nuevo día amanecía con los rayos del sol que pronto alcanzaron el rostro de la chica, haciendo que la pobre, abriera los ojos lentamente y tuviera que levantarse, tenía un poco de ojeras, y por la manera de andar, estaba cansada.

.-.kuso… -susurró mientras de su armario sacaba una bata para bajar a hacer el desayuno.- aiiiii, me pregunto que hará el viejo… -baja las escaleras, y la casa está completamente vacía, los cristales del living, están con las cortinas corridas, dejando que el sol penetrara y la casa quedara bellamente iluminada.- …O.OU… y el señor? Bueno, voy a desayunar -dijo haciendo un gran bostezo.-

Cuando entró a la cocina el sol también estaba presente, y en la mesa había el desayuno bien preparado.

.-.no me digas que esto lo hizo el viejo… O.O... –dijo sorprendida.- bueno, cuando venga le daré las gracias. n.n –dice empezando a jalar.-

.-.espero que te guste, aunque por la manera de comer… deduzco que te gusta… -suena una voz desde el pasillo.-

.-.…O.O… -Sakura nota como de repente no se puede mover, la han paralizado.-

.-.no puedes adivinar cuanto te deseo… -dice la persona desde la puerta apoyada.-

.-.tu… no eres ni Naruto, ni Sasuke… y sería imposible, por que Sasuke se fue así que tu… tu… -Sakura solo podía mover la cabeza, y la bajó hasta poder ver la mesa, y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- tu… quien eres? –empezó a sollozar.-

.-.jajajaja… no quiero que llores… no llores, por favor… -habló en voz desquebrajada el hombre entrando a la cocina y sentándose en frente de la Haruno.-

La pobre chica no se atrevía ni a subir la vista para ver su rostro, solo quería desaparecer, no quería sentir la sensación que tenía dentro, miedo, era eso.

**(Sakura pov's) **

Noté de repente su mano en mi barbilla, me fue subiendo el rostro hasta quedar mirándonos, en ese momento quería morirme antes de que él me matara. El miedo volvió a mi cuerpo, y empecé a temblar, y mis lágrimas ya caían con mas fuerza, yo… sentía verdaderamente miedo… no podía evitarlo.

**(fin Sakura pov's) **

El hombre, acercó el rostro de Sakura por la barbilla quedando a centímetros de ella, casi sus labios se rozaban, podían notar cada uno el aliento del otro, y el corazón de Sakura fue aumentando el ritmo.

.-.veo… que aún recuerdas lo sucedido… también te marcó a ti? –Preguntó un poco divertido y un poco enojado.-

.-.el que? No se de lo que me hablas? –espetó ella.-

.-.no juegues conmigo, lo sabes muy bien –le dijo.-

.-.jaja… no, no lo se –dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.-

.-.por que me sonríes?

.-.por que me doy cuenta de que soy rara… yo… te tengo miedo, y te tendré miedo, pero estoy aquí, contigo, sin hacer nada, debería defenderme! Y no es que no lo haga por miedo, si no, no lo hago por que no quiero! –Dijo, las lágrimas ya habían parado, y tenía la cara mojada por eso.-

Itachi se levantó y ella también, se quedaron uno en frente del otro, y este, (itachi) la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, la Haruno notaba la calidez del corazón del hombre que siempre había tenido temor.

.-.Sakurita… -dijo el hombre en su oído.- siento que tuvieras que presenciar aquello… -le dijo.-

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, su respiración era entre cortada, y no sabía que decir.

.-.pues hiciste mal tu plan, por que lo vi todo, y aunque yo era muy pequeña, aun recuerdo todo a la perfección, tu cara, la sangre, la cara de Sasuke… mi vestido… lo recuerdo todo, con cada detalle –dijo tristemente, pero enojada.-

.-.por eso te pido perdón… -dijo.-

.-.pero yo te tengo miedo, suéltame. –Dijo dejando el miedo atrás y queriendo escapar de las garras de su contrincante.-

.-.pues pronto, dejarás de sentir eso –le dio un golpe en la nuca y la dejo inconsciente.- lo siento, deberás venir conmigo –Itachi dejó un momento a la chica estirada en un sofá y se puso en posición de hacer un jutsu, y de su alrededor apareció una nube de humo, de ella, salió un viejo, el señor de la tienda!.- vamonos

Cuando iban por el bosque Itachi (viejo) divisó unas sombras que los seguían y el jutsu de viejo, se le fue dejando ver su forma original, las sombras se fueron acercando y eran ANBU's que los perseguían, querían a Itachi, y vieron que Sakura estaba en las espaldas del hombre en estado "K.O", decidieron arrestarlo. Itachi paró en un árbol, y todos los demás se quedaron a su alrededor, querían matarlo, y llevar de vuelta a Sakura con ellos.

.-.Uchiha Itachi! Estás muerto! –dijo uno del ANBU.-

.-.y vosotros conmigo –contestó este, seguido con un rápido movimiento desapareció del árbol y volvió sin Sakura, la había dejado en un lugar seguro, clavó unos kunais con hilos en unos cuantos árboles, seguido mandó unas llamas negras por ellos, y los ANBU'S tuvieron que salir corriendo, en ese momento el Uchiha aprovechó para marcharse.-

**Continua!**

Miaru: waaaaa! Pos resulta que el viejo era Itachi transformado! Y el viejo de verdad? Ni idea pensad que estará en la tienda haciendo su trabajo como siempre XDD bueno y.. no era Sasuke! O.o… bueno prometo lemon en el proximo capitulo no os preocupéis por el lemon, y lo e decidido, este fic consistirá en; ITASAKU, por lo menos en unos cuantos caps, después pasará algo más, ni si quiera yo lo se del todo… :P DEEEEW! GRAXS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	4. 4 Lugar extraño Cosas extrañas

**La flor del cerezo. **

**4. Lugar extraño. Cosas extrañas. **

Despertó. Vio un techo blanco bañado por la luz del sol. Por culpa de la luz del día tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse. Se incorporó en la cama donde estaba durmiendo. Tenía una almohada de color rosa anaranjado, la esponjosa sabana le acariciaba la piel… UN MOMENTO! La piel? Levantó las sabanas y se miró por debajo de ellas; iba con un camisón muy cortito que apenas llegaba un poco por debajo del culo. Era de color blanco con reflejos verdes tirando a turquesa. Salió de la cómoda cama y se quedó de pie en la habitación en la que se encontraba. Debajo de sus pies desnudos había una alfombra muy suave rosada. Delante suyo tenía un escritorio de madera clara, encima tenía unas rosas blancas, azules y rosas muy clarito. Al otro lado había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón con unas cuantas plantitas con flores muy lindas puestas pulcramente. Caminó por la habitación un poco nerviosa, se acercó al ventanal, abrió la gran puerta de cristal y un aire calido le azotó el rostro y le movió el camisón. Salió y se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra color blanco, veía un gran bosque de árboles frondosos y campos de hierba fresca y verde bailando al compás del viento. La verdad es que era un lugar precioso, pero el caso es que ella NO era Heidi y no tenía que estar en medio de praderas preciosas y relucientes. Entró a la habitación resignada y dejó el ventanal abierto con las cortinas corridas, haciendo olas por culpa del aire.

Estuvo largo rato en la alfombra de pie suspirando resignada. Había intentado abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con un jutsu demasiado potente, intentó bajar por el balcón y volver a Konoha pero era demasiado alto y seguramente quedaría echa una caca aplastada contra el suelo. No tenía salida. Miró el escritorio. Color madera clara, con dos cajones, una silla de madera muy linda, pero madera color oscuro. Se sentó en la silla y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza. Buscaría algo en los cajones a ver si había algo que le pudiera ser útil. En el primer cajón había unos cuantos carboncillos de dibujo y unos cuantos pinceles usados pero limpios. En el segundo cajón… OPS! Un libro? No, un álbum de fotos!

Lo cogió en sus manos y se decidió a abrirlo, cuando lo abrió vio una gran foto como de portada con cuatro personas en ella. Dos mayores, un hombre y una mujer, y dos chicos, uno muy pequeño y otro un poco más mayor, los dos cogidos de la mano. En seguida reconoció a uno de ellos…

.-.Sasuke… -susurró casi inaudiblemente.-

Siguió examinando aquella foto, de seguro que el de pelo largo y negro era Itachi, seguro. Y las dos personas adultas, sus padres. Un gemido de dolor se quedó desgarrado en su garganta cuando un nudo se poso en ella, tenía ganas de gritar de frustración, ganas de ir con ese pequeño de pelo negro y consolarle diciéndole palabras de cariño y decirle que; aunque sus padres ya no estén, ella siempre estará allí, a su lado, al lado de Sasuke. Antes de que las lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos pasó de página intentando eliminar un nudo de su garganta. Vio a Sasuke con pañalitos en una cunita de hierros azules y blancos, al igual que las sabanas lo vio sonriendo mientras un brazo le daba un biberón. Pasó de nuevo y vio otra vez al muchacho de pelo largo y negro, estaba en un columpio con Sasuke en brazos y los dos sonriendo felizmente. Siguió pasando y los dos jóvenes se iban haciendo más mayores, en la última foto salía Sasuke con su hermano en la academia ninja recién graduado. Todos sonriendo dulcemente al pequeño de los Uchiha. Sakura pensó que ya no había más fotos por que después de la graduación de Sasuke, Itachi asesinó al clan Uchiha, y por eso no había más fotos felices. Dejó el álbum en el cajón y lo cerró rápidamente por que alguien estaba entrando a la habitación. Se quedó mirando la puerta que se abría lentamente y dio paso a un hombre con el pelo largo una gabardina negra con nubes rojizas, y unas ojeras notablemente bajo los ojos. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó mirando a la chica.

.-.estás cómoda? –Preguntó mirando las olas que la fina tela de las cortinas hacía con el viento.-

.-…. –ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.- "bien, estoy encerrada, con Itachi hablándome y no tengo salida… pero estar con él es un arma de doble filo…" –Sakura fue pensando en Sasuke sus palabras de pequeños y analizándolo todo con precisión, miró a Itachi al los ojos y sonrió disimulando una gran felicidad.-

.-.si, estoy muy cómoda… la verdad es que no pensaba que me sentiría bien después de haberte visto en mi casa… -dijo sonriendo.-

.-.Aún me tienes miedo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.-

.-.te diré la verdad… cuando era pequeña me sentía muy atraída por ti, en aquel momento Sasuke no era nada, supongo que cuando estuve con él en el equipo 7 solo me recordaba a ti y por eso me enamoré de él –empezó a relatar la peli rosada, el Uchiha se quedó escuchando atentamente mirando como los ojos de la chica se posaban en las cortinas con ojos tristes y melancólicos.- cuando era pequeñita siempre te estuve observando, cuando entrenabas y te llevabas a Sasuke contigo y le enseñabas a tirar los shurikens… todo aquel tiempo tu fuiste mi héroe y mi príncipe azul… ya sabes, tonterías de niña pequeña, pero me gustabas mucho por tu manera de proteger a los que tenía a tu alrededor… pero aquel día… aquel día que mi vestido se empapó de sangre y todo mi cuerpo temblaba… aquel día dejaste de ser mi príncipe para convertirte en mi peor pesadilla, te convertiste en mis demonios del pasado. –Sakura apretó los puños fuertemente por tener que explicar aquello y tener que recordarlo. Giró la mirada hasta llegar a los ojos de Itachi, los miró por uno segundos y seguido sonrió con tristeza.- jeje… seguro que está noche tengo pesadillas por tener que recordar… -sonrió aún más y dijo.- tengo que ir al baño, donde está?

.-.eh… saliendo al pasillo a la derecha la ultima puerta… -dijo en un susurro.-

.-.gracias Itachi-san –se levantó de la silla y se fue al lavabo, al entrar vio que las paredes eran de azulejos con colores tipo azul fuerte blanco y lila clarito. El suelo era grisáceo pero muy limpio y podías ir descalza.-

Cerró la puerta del baño con pestillo y observó que no había ninguna ventana por donde escapar. Al final tendría que poner su plan en marcha, y ella estaba evitando hacer eso, pero no había ninguna otra opción. Se mojó el rostro con agua y se miró al espejo que tenía en frente. Vio a una chica fuerte, decidida, y con el valor pintado en la cara.

.-.(suspiro) je… al final tendré que poner mi plan en marcha… kuso, no tengo otra salida… -se secó la cara y con decisión salió del lavabo , fue a la habitación y cuando estuvo dentro vio que Itachi estaba en el balcón con el aire dándole en la cara y moviendo su preciosa cabellera negra.- Itachi-san, donde está mi ropa?

.-.quieres irte? –Preguntó girando el rostro para mirar a Sakura.-

.-…. –Sakura pensó muy bien su respuesta.- me dejarías?

.-.podría ser… aunque no creo –sonriendo se giró de nuevo para mirar los árboles y la hierba.-

.-.je… me gustaría saber donde está mi ropa… -dijo mirando hacía donde la vista de Itachi se había posado.- están entrenando? –dijo refiriendose a los hombres que habían en el prado luchando.-

.-.puede ser –dijo secamente.-

.-.nunca sabes decir si o no? –Sakura se rió.-

.-.Oh… -dijo mirando sorprendido a la pelirosa.-

.-.que? –esta le devolvió la mirada desconfiada.-

.-.es la primera vez que te ríes delante de mí… -dijo pensativo al mismo tiempo que mostraba una risa.-

.-.si? –Pensó Sakura sus palabras y dijo.- tendré que hacerlo más a menudo… -sonriendo echó a Itachi de la habitación con la excusa de que tenía que vestirse.-

Se puso unos pantalones cortos vaqueros de color azul fuerte (cortos por debajo del culo o sea; MUY cortos), una camiseta rosa, y unas bambas deportivas blancas. (NA: lo único que había en el armario, aparte es lo que tengo en el armario y me gustó para ella XD) salió al pasillo, pensó que podría irse, pero vio a Itachi esperándola.

.-.te enseñaré el lugar…

Siguió a Itachi por un pasillo muy largo y con una alfombra roja en el suelo, todo muy formal. Salieron a un jardín muy grande con rosas de todos tipos y colores, pasearon por un camino entre las flores, y al fina encontraron una puerta de madera y una muralla alrededor de piedra, salieron y Sakura vio el campo de hierba donde estaban entrenando los hombres, al fondo de todo se veían los árboles del bosque.

.-.es… muy bonito… -dijo mirando la hierba fresca, los árboles de cerezo al fondo y las plantas silvestres del lugar.-

.-.ven –Itachi la cogió del brazo y la pasó por en medio de todos los hombres que la miraban con baba en la boca, y la llevó hasta los árboles de cerezo que habían allí.-

Había un camino que alrededor estaban los árboles con la flor "Sakura" que traducido seria flor del cerezo. Y caminaron por el camino mientras pétalos les caían alrededor. Como Sakura estaba concentrada en el ambiente y los pétalos, Itachi decidió entablar la conversación.

.-.Sakura-chan, quiero hacerte una pregunta… -dijo en tono… un poco melancólico.-

.-.házmela –se pararon en medio del camino y se miraron a los ojos. Itachi era más alto, le sacaba una cabeza o dos casi, y Sakura tenía que mirar para arriba.-

.-.que veías en mí cuando eras pequeña? –dijo secamente pero en tono tristón.-

.-.(suspiro)… -miró el camino que les quedaba por caminar y pensó. Al fin habló.- pues… ya te lo he dicho, como siempre eras bueno en todos los sentidos del ninja, y encima ayudabas a la gente, pues te veía como un héroe, hasta tenía fotos tuyas que te hice por la calle… jeje… eras mi príncipe azul y yo deseaba que algún día me vieras a mi como tu princesa, pero yo sabía que era demasiado pequeña.. –miró el cielo azul y los pétalos que caían de él.- pero claro… no todos los deseos pueden cumplirse –susurró más para sí que para Itachi. En un momento determinado en el cielo azul pudo contemplar los ojos d un rubio, pero la imagen se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.-

.-.y… ¿No podría intentar ser tu príncipe azul de nuevo? –miró el rostro de Sakura y sonrió cuando ella lo miró anonadada.-

.-.mmmmm… lo pensaré –sonriendo se acercó a Itachi y le acarició el rostro con la palma de la mano.- je… -rió vacilante, se separó de Itachi y siguió caminando por entre los cerezos.-

---

Al día siguiente se encontraba de nuevo en aquella cama, se levantó pesadamente y miró el reloj, eran las 4 pasadas de la madrugada… no podía dormir y eso le fastidiaba, en aquella habitación no podía hacer nada, solo dar vueltas, encendió la luz y se fue al balcón, le encantaba ese lugar, veía el campo perfectamente. La luna se posaba sobre ella, era luna llena y era blanca completamente, era muy bella.

.-.Sasuke… donde estás? –Susurró.- bueno, da igual, pronto nos veremos, por que no voy a ser yo quien te busque… serás tu el que… -la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y apareció Itachi con unos bóxer negros nada más.-

.-.que haces despierta a estás horas? –Le preguntó con mirada severa.-

.-.No puedo dormir –sin girarse del balcón para mirar al Uchiha le contestó secamente.-

.-.Puedo hacer algo para que puedas dormir? –Preguntó socarrón.-

.-.Sakura pensó muy bien sus palabras y acciones, su plan hacía ya 24 horas que estaba en marcha y aún no había dado el primer paso… ya era hora de hacerlo. Se giró con rostro serio y seguido hizo una mueca de tristeza, se abalanzó a los brazos de Itachi, abrazándolo fuertemente, empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.- Itachi-san… -dijo entre sollozos.- por que? Por que? –Dijo levantando su rostro con lágrimas.- tu no eras así! Por que asesinaste al clan Uchiha! –hizo una pausa mientras se fundía en los ojos rojos del Uchiha.- yo… he tenido… he tenido una pesadilla… no puedo dormir… -hundió su rostro en el hombro de Itachi de nuevo sollozando y abrazándolo más fuerte.-

.-.Sakurita… -susurró acariciándole el pelo.- ven… -cogió a Sakura en brazos como si de una boda se tratara, y la estiró en la cama, seguido se estiró a su lado y se tapo con las sabanas.- dormiremos jutos y yo te protegeré… duerme… -susurró abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo.-

.-.Arigato… Itachi-kun… -susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos, una sonrisa maliciosa se perfiló en sus labios, sin que el Uchiha se enterase.-

**Continua! **

Miaru: wolas! Aquí otro capitulo de la flor del cerezo! Espero que os haya gustado y también reviews! Hasta el prox, chaooo! n0n

AVANCES: que planea Sakura? Que hará Itachi ante el comportamiento de la pelirosa? Dejará que la pelirosada… DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! Y a lo mejor en el prox, sale el plan que tiene entre manos la Haruno… jijijiji. Chao!

PD: alguien me dijo en un review q era raro q sakura tuviera de golpe miedo de itachi y de pronto se sintiera bien con él… ahí has tenido la respuesta XP.

Miaru.


End file.
